Namida Usagi Tears Of Firts Love
by BoysWhoCriedWolfEXO
Summary: "Cinta pertama ku yang indah... cinta pertama ku yang menyakitkan... aku mencintai mu..." - Kim Yura.


Main Cast :

Oh Se Hun.

Kim Yura. [OC]

Support Cast :

Park Yoo Eun. [OC]

Lee Dong Hae.

Wu Yi Fan / Kris.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Leigth : Oneshoot.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, School Life.

Author : BoysWhoCriedWolfEXO / Silver.

Rating : T.

.

.

.

hallooooo~~~~ Silver datang bawa FF baru lagi nih, FF nista yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini semoga ada yang mau aca deh yaa, huhu T-T okeyy cekidottt

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Terlambatttttttttt...!" teriakku panik sambil terus memacu langkah ku menuju tempat yang menjadi satu- satunya tujuan ku saat ini.

Sekolah.

Ya, sekolah.

Nama ku Kim Yura, kalian bisa memanggilku Yura, dan apa kalian ingin tau sesuatu? Hari ini aku benar- benar sial! Aku tak pernah terlambat untuk pergi kesekolah sebelumnya, tapi entah mengapa pagi ini jam weker sialan itu tak berbunyi untuk membangunkan ku dari tidur cantikku itu. Oke. Lupakan kata cantik. Tapi aku benar- benar kesal!

Aku terus berlari sambil berusaha menyimpulkan dasi dileherku yang belum tersimpul sama sekali, bahkan saat ini aku masih sibuk mengunyah roti selai kacang yang menjadi sarapan ku pagi ini. Aku sedikit tak mengerti dengan otakku, padahal akan lebih cepat jika aku meminta paman Lee mengantarku seperti biasa, namun mengapa aku malah berlari begitu saja saat paman Lee menyapa ku? Bodoh!

"Aishh!" aku melirik jam tangan ku risau, pukul 07.25 KTS dan berarti 5 menit lagi jam pertama akan dimulai. Oh ayolah! Lima menit dan ini masih terlalu jauh untuk bisa sampai di sekolah laknat kesayangan ku itu. Hah.. andai aku bisa mengendalikan waktu, ohh... sekarang aku benar- benar berharap kalau mesin waktu doraemon itu ada.

Ya! Lupakan! Efek terlambat membuatku kehilangan akal sehat ku rupanya, bisa- bisanya aku memikirkan kucing biru bulat yang tak suka dipanggil musang bernama doraemon itu! Harusnya aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dapat tiba di sekolah tepat waktu, dan yang terpenting, bagaimana cara agar image ku tidak rusak dihadapan guru- guru.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang ketua Osis terlambat? Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya guru Lee saat mengetahui kalau aku terlambat, bisa dipastikan selama seminggu penuh aku akan berakhir di kamar mandi sekolah, magang menjadi petugas kebersihan, ah tidak- tidak!

Aku kembali melirik jam tangan ku dengan frustasi, keringatku sudah membasahi seragam sekolahku "Ayolah, kuharap hari ini bel masuk diundur sedikit, 2 menit pun tak masalah" desis ku lagi.

Aku memacu langkah ku lebih cepat saat melihat gerbang sekolah yang ada di depan mataku masih terbuka dengan lebarnya membuat ku tersenyum senang, perjuangan ku berlari dari halte sampai kesini tak sia- sia!

**_Tett _**

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." tepat saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, membuatku kembali menghela nafas berat dan segera memacu langkah ku menuju kelas ku yang berada di lantai 2.

Dengan gerakan tergesa, aku mengganti sepatu outdoor ku dengan sepatu indoor ku dan segara berjalan dengan gerakan cepat menyusuri lorong sekolah ku, aku tak mungkin berlari dilorong karena itu dilarang.

**_Brak_**

Ku buka pintu kelas ku dengan sedikit kasar membuat semua teman- teman yang ada di kelas ku sontak menoleh kearah ku dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Tumben kau telat Ketua!" celetuk salah satu rekan ku di Osis, Lee Dong Hae, namja tampan yang sangat handal bermain basket dan juga dance meski tubuhnya yang, ehem- ...pendek untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

Aku hanya membalas ucapan Donghae dengan cengiran khas andalan ku, aku terlalu malas hanya untuk meladeni ucapan Donghae, aku benar- benar kecapean dan butuh minum, bukan butuh komentar. Aku segera melangkah kan kaki ku menuju tempat duduk ku di sebelah Yooeun, teman sebangku ku.

"Tidak biasanya kau telat Yura" tegur Yooeun.

Aku hanya mengangguk cepat "Kau punya minum?"

"Hahaha, tentu, kau seperti orang mau mati saja"

"Memang!"

Yooeun memberi ku sebotol minuman dingin yang benar- benar menggoda iman, langsung saja ku rampas botol itu dari tangannya dan meneguknya brutal hingga tak terasa air di dalam botol itu sudah habis, bersih tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Astaga... aku benar- benar haus ternyata.

"Kau minum seperti orang gila" ucap Yooeun sambil menatap ku sangsi.

Aku terkekeh sambil mengelap mulut ku yang sedikit basah "Aku haus"

"Lihat! Bahkan seragam mu lepek sekali Yura- ah" protes Yooeun lagi yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kepala, entah apa maksud ku menganggukan kepala ku, tapi sekali lagi, aku benar- benar terlalu cape dan malas untuk menanggapi komentar- komentar yang tidak penting itu. Ya! Bahkan sangat malas hanya untuk menanggapinya.

**_End Yura P.O.V._**

* * *

Suara dentuman sepatu pantopel yang bersentuhan dengan lantai menjadi satu- satunya suara yang ada dikelas 11-B saat guru Im memasuki kelas mereka. Yura yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelap keringat yang masih mengucur di dahinya segera membenahi posisi duduknya dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan kelas, guru Im.

"Pagi semua" sapa guru Im.

"Pagi" jawab semua murid serempak.

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang baru saja pindah dari Busan, mohon kalian membimbing nya dengan baik saat dia sekolah disini, baiklah, silahkan masuk" ujar guru Im seiring dengan terbukanya pintu kelas mereka menampakkan seorang laki- laki tampan dengan surai dark brown, kulit seputih susu dan juga postur tinggi melangkah memasuki kelas mereka dengan wajah yang sangat datar, matanya menatap tajam seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut membuat beberapa murid laki- laki menatapnya aneh, tapi tidak untuk murid perempuan karena kebanyakan dari mereka menatap laki- laki itu kagum.

"Baik, perkenalkan dirimu" ujar guru Im lagi.

"Sehun" singkat, padat dan jelas.

Ya!

Laki- laki itu hanya mengucapkan namanya, tanpa marga, tanpa ucapan salam apapun dan berakhir begitu saja membuat beberapa murid menatapnya dengan tatapan mencelos. Bahkan guru Im menatap laki- laki itu dengan tatapan sangsi. Ternyata laki- laki ini tidak hanya penampilannya saja yang datar.

"Hanya itu?" tanya guru Im memastikan yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat laki- laki itu "B- Baik, eum... Yura- sshi?" lanjut guru Im dengan nada yang sedikit gugup, mungkin karena suasana yang tiba- tiba canggung tersebut.

"Ya?" jawab Yura singkat.

"Kau ketua Osis bukan?"

"Ya, ada apa Bu?"

"Tolong kau bimbing murid baru ini ya, Sehun- sshi, kau bisa duduk disebelah Yura- sshi dan Yooeun- sshi kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kris- sshi" ujar guru Im yang diangguki mengerti oleh Yura dan juga Yooeun, sementara Sehun hanya berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang tadi ditunjuk guru Im tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun membuat guru Im menatapnya tak percaya.

Selama pelajaran guru Im berlangsung, Sehun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan guru Im, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan datar miliknya.

"Eumm.. kau ingin berbagi buku dengan ku Sehun- sshi?" bisik Yura pelan sambil menggeser buku fisika miliknya, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Sehun- sshi?" panggil Yura lagi, namun Sehun masih diam tak menanggapinya.

"Seh-"

"Diam" omongan Yura terpotong berkat satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun dengan nada yang sangat ketus dan terkesan dingin.

Yura tertegun mendengar kesan yang kurang baik saat percakapan pertamanya dengan orang yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya mulai dari sekarang "Maaf" hanya satu kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Kata yang diucapkan dengan halus dan lembut dengan suara yang pelan.

Dan entah kenapa Sehun merasa sedikit terhenyak mendengar kata- kata halus yang keluar dari mulut gadis cantik disebelahnya setelah dia berkata sedemikian rupa ketusnya.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, namun Yura dan juga Sehun masih bertahan ditempatnya masing- masing, larut dalam kesunyian.

"Yura, ayo istirahat, aku lapar!" rengek Yooeun tiba- tiba.

Yura menoleh kearah Yooeun sebentar dan kembali menoleh kearah Sehun "Kau.. tak istirahat Sehun- sshi?"

Dan lagi, hanya kesunyian lah yang diterima oleh Yura, Sehun bahkan tak menatapnya sama sekali, Yura menundukkan kepalanya merasa tak enak, entah kenapa Yura begitu penasaran dengan sosok Sehun yang dingin dan acuh "Apa... aku mengganggu?"

Sehun medengus dan bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengeluarkan headphone dan juga iPod miliknya dan melangkah keluar kelas "Sangat" ujarnya ketus membuat Yura tertegun.

Yura menatap punggung Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu kelas dengan tatapan nanar, dia berfikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia begitu peduli dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya? Sehun bahkan tak menganggapnya ada!

Yura menghela nafasnya pasrah dan bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Yooeun yang daritadi hanya menatapnya dan juga Sehun dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa kau akan baik- baik saja?" tanya Yooeun membuat Yura mengernyit, Yooeun menghela nafas "Maksud ku, anak baru itu terlalu angkuh dan dingin"

Yura menatap Yooeun sebentar lalu berlalu dari hadapan Yooeun sembari menggedikkan bahunya "Entahlah"

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, koridor dan seluruh kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang masih melaksanakan kegiatan eskull diruangan masing- masing.

Yura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan eskull yang diikutinya, ruangan photography. Hari ini memang bukan jadwal latihan eskull, lagipula eskullnya jarang mengadakan latihan, Yura kesana hanya ingin mengambil kamera miliknya yang waktu itu tertinggal disana.

**_Ceklek_**

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan ruangan yang gelap dan sepi, tentu saja, mana mungkin ada orang disini, Yura menyalakan lampu diruangan itu membuat ruangan itu seketika menjadi terang benderang. Yura berjalan kearah sebuah lemari dan mengambil sebuah tas hitam berukuran sedang berisi kamera kesayangannya.

Setelah mendapatkan barang yang dicarinya, Yura mematikan lampu ruangan itu dan keluar dari sana. Setelah menutup pintu, Yura dikagetkan oleh seorang laki- laki yang berlari melewatinya saat dirinya berbalik. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat tergesa- gesa.

Yura menatap punggung laki- laki itu dari jauh sambil mengernyit heran, Yura tau kalau itu adalah Sehun, tapi mengapa dia begitu tergesa- gesa? Kenapa dia berlari sambil memegangi mulutnya? Beribu pertanyaan terus terngiang di kepala Yura, tapi dia hanya menggedikkan bahunya pelan.

* * *

"Sial!"

Umpat seorang lelaki bersurai dark brown sambil terus berlari dengan menutupi area bagian mulutnya, atau lebih tepatnya hidungnya yang terus saja mengeluarkan cairan merah kental bernama darah.

Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau green tea miliknya dan menutupi daerah hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangannya menggantikan tangannya yang sudah dikotori oleh darahnya sendiri.

Dia menghentikkan langkahnya disebuah taman dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman itu saat dirasa pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur diiringi dengan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut sakit, sangking sakitnya, lelaki itu sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

"Kumohon tidak sekarang" lirihnya.

Lelaki itu mengelap darahnya yang terus mengalir sampai mengotori seragamnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya, dia juga mengelap tangannya yang terkena darah dengan sapu tangan miliknya itu. Dia merogoh saku kemeja sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat yang hanya berisi sebutir obat.

Lelaki itu tersenyum miris menatap obatnya yang hanya tinggal sebutir saja, obat yang menjadi penopang dirinya sehingga ia masih bisa bernafas hingga sekarang, tapi sekarang obat itu hanya tersisa satu butir. Lelaki itu membuka tutup botol itu dan langsung menghabiskan sisa obatnya yang tinggal sebutir itu.

Dia memejamkan matanya pelan, menunggu obat itu bereaksi untuk menetralkan rasa sakit yang bersarang di kepalanya itu. Saat dia merasa sakitnya sudah mereda, dia bangkit dari bangku itu dan berjalan dengan tertatih menuju rumahnya yang hanya terletak dua block dari taman tadi.

"Aku pulang" teriaknya saat memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis dengan taman kecil dipekarang rumah tersebut.

"Ah Hunnie, kau sud- astaga, kenapa seragam mu banyak darahnya nak?" sahut seorang wanita paruh baya dengan nada yang amat sangat khawatir.

Lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sehun itu tersenyum lembut menatap wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibunya itu "Aku baik- baik saja, ibu tak usah khawatir"

Nyonya Oh yang tak lain ada ibu Sehun tersenyum pedih menatap anaknya sembari menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahi anaknya dengan tangannya. Hatinya ibunya mencelos, dia tau, anaknya pasti mengalami hal yang sangat berat "Apa kau sudah meminum obat mu sayang?"

Sehun tersenyum hangat "Sudah, ibu tenang saja, aku selalu meminum obat ku tepat waktu"

"Apa obatnya sudah habis?"

Sehun menggeleng tegas masih dengan senyum di wajahnya "Belum bu, obat ku masih banyak, nanti kalau sudah habis aku akan memberitahu ibu" dusta Sehun, dia tak ingin merepotkan ibunya lagi dengan penyakitnya yang sudah tak mungkin sembuh ini.

Airmata nyonya Oh mengalir melihat anaknya yang selalu terlihat tersenyum didepannya, dia merengkuh tubuh jangkung Sehun lembut "Ibu tak mau kehilangan mu..." lirih ibunya.

Sehun hanya balas memeluk ibunya erat tanpa niatan membalas kata- kata yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya, Sehun terlalu takut, bahkan sangat takut akan mengecewakan ibunya karena dia merasa kalau dia akan meninggalkan ibunya itu dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

Yura menatap malas guru Kwon yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas, bukan karena dia anak yang pemalas, tapi itu karena dia sudah mengerti materi yang di terangkan oleh guru Kwon, terang saja, Yura termasuk murid yang cerdas dan guru Kwon terus saja menjelaskan materi yang sama berulang- ulang membuatnya bosan.

Yura menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Yura menatap lamat wajah Sehun yang terlihat tenang dan sangat lembut saat lelaki itu tengah tertidur, sangat berdanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang selalu saja datar saat dirinya terjaga.

Yura mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya, dia membuka menu kamera dan..

**_Klik_**

Yura tersenyum sambil menatap hasil tangkapan kameranya yang menurutnya lucu itu. Yura memang menggemari photography, dan setiap moment yang menurutnya menarik akan selalu diabadikannya menggunakan kameranya.

Yura menyimpan kembali kameranya disaku jas sekolahnya dan kembali menatap wajah Sehun yang tiba- tiba berubah gelisah, keringat mengucur derah dari pelipis nya membuat Yura khawatir sekaligus heran,_ Ada apa dengannya?_ Batin Yura.

Tak sampai berapa lama, sebuah cairan merah kental mengalir dari hidung Sehun membuat Yura tersentak kaget, dia segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan coklat miliknya menutupi hidung Sehun dengan sapu tangannya.

Yura mengguncang tubuh Sehun pelan hingga Sehun terbangun dan melihat Yura dengan pandangan lirih, Sehun ingin sekali menyingkirkan tangan Yura dari hidungnya, tetapi apa daya, dirinya terlalu lemah.

"Guru Kwon?" ujar Yura memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa Yura?"

"Boleh saya mengantar Sehun ke ruang kesehatan? Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan"

Guru kwon tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih bu"

Dengan segera, Yura menarik paksa tangan Sehun, awalnya Sehun sempat menahannya tapi Yura terus memaksanya sehingga akhirnya Sehun hanya pasrah saja saat dirinya ditarik oleh Yura. Tangan kanan Sehun terus saja memegangi sapu tangan yang menutupi daerah hidungnya agar teman- temannya tak melihat darahnya yang terus mengalir.

Sesaat setelah Sehun dan Yura keluar dari kelas, Yura segera merogoh saku jasnya mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya dan membuka kontak telefon, mencari nomor seseorang.

"Paman Lee, bisakah anda menjemput ku disekolah sekarang? Kumohon cepat!" ujar Yura panik dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon kemudian memasukan iPhonenya kedalam saku jasnya kembali.

Yura terus menarik Sehun hingga ke depan gerbang sekolah tanpa pemberontakkan yang berarti dari Sehun. Sapu tangan yang tadi menutupi mulutnya sudah terlepas hingga darahnya mengalir begitu saja mengoroti seragam sekolahnya.

Yura yang melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung Sehun menjadi panik dan mempercepat langkahnya sambil menyeka darah Sehun menggunakan tangannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

"Apa... y-yang.. ahk.. k-kau.. la... kukan.." lirih Sehun tertatih.

"Diamlah dan biarkan aku membantu mu Sehun- sshi"

"Tidak.. per.. luhh.."

"Diamlah, kumohon!" lirih Yura memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memelas membuat Sehun bungkam, kenapa gadis dihadapannya ini begitu perhatian padanya? Akhirnya, Sehun hanya melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yura, mempermudah Yura memapah tubuhnya yang mungkin terlalu berat untuk Yura.

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dengan sebuah audi hitam menyambut mereka di depan gerbang.

"Nona muda" ujar seorang lelaki berjas hitam yang diketahui bernama paman Lee yang tadi dihubungi oleh Yura.

"Paman, tolong kerumah sakit sekarang, aku harus menolong teman ku"

Orang yang bernama Paman Lee itu hanya mengangguk dan menidurkan Sehun di jok belakang, Yura ikut masuk ke jok belakang dan menidurkan kepala Sehun diatas pangkuannya.

"Seoul International Hospital, kumohon cepat" ujar Yura panik sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Sehun sembari mengelus lembut surai Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam memandangi wajah khawatir Yura untuknya, entah mengapa Sehun merasakan kehangatan saat bersama gadis ini, gadis yang bahkan tak pernah dianggapnya sama sekali.

"Bertahanlah" suara khawatir Yura adalah hal yang terakhir kali Sehun dengar sebelum dirinya benar- benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Yura menatap Sehun yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang pesakitan dengan tatapan pedih, dia sudah mengetahui semuanya, tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, tentang apa penyakit yang Sehun idap.

**Kanker otak stadium akhir.**

Hati Yura mencelos, entah mengapa dia merasa begitu terpukul mendengar kenyataan kalau Sehun tidak akan hidup lama. Entah mengapa Yura merasa sangat kehilangan saat mendengar kalau Sehun akan pergi dalam waktu dekat, padahal Yura baru mengenal Sehun kemarin.

Yura mendekat kearah Sehun sambil merogoh saku jas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya, Yura membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengambil selca dirinya dengan Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

**_Klik_**

Satu lagi moment berharga yang berhasil diabadikan oleh kamera miliknya, Yura tersenyum senang dan kembali menyimpan iPhonenya kedalam saku jasnya. Dia beralih menatap Sehun dan mengusap lembut surai lelaki tampan itu.

"Aku tak tau kau memikul beban seberat ini.." lirih Yura.

Tiba- tiba, mata Sehun sedikit bergerak membuat Yura menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun, ia tak ingin Sehun marah saat mengetahui dirinya dengan lancang mengusap surai lelaki itu.

"Eunghh..." Sehun melenguh pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina nya.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti pada sosok Yura yang sedang menatapnya lembut. Sehun membalas tatapan lembut Yura dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Ya" jawab Yura lembut.

"Cih, kau terlalu jauh masuk kedalam hidup ku Yura- sshi"

Yura menundukkan kepalanya "Maaf"

"Kenapa kau menolong ku? Jika kau menolong ku hanya karena kasihan melihat ku maka aku takkan berterima kasih karena aku sudah muak dengan segala macam 'kasihan' yang selama ini ku dapatkan!" bentak Sehun.

"Untuk apa aku kasihan padamu?" ujar Yura membuat Sehun menatap gadis itu intens "Aku tak bilang aku kasihan padamu, aku menolong mu karena kau temanku dan aku tak ingin kau sakit, hanya itu"

Sehun membuang muka "Aku tak menganggap mu teman, dan aku tak punya teman!"

Yura tersenyum "Aku tak bilang kau menganggap ku teman, aku bilang 'kau temanku' yang berarti aku yang menganggap mu teman, soal kau menganggapku atau tidak aku sudah tau, jangankan menganggap ku teman, mengganggap ku ada saja kau tak pernah.."

Sehun menarap Yura heran "Lalu? Kenapa kau menolong ku? Bukankah kau tau kalau aku orang yang tak tau terima kasih? Tak tau diri? Bahkan aku tak pernah menganggap mu ada bukan? Jadi untuk apa kau menolong ku?"

Yura menghela nafas "Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali menjelekkan image mu di depan ku? Apa kau sebegitunya membenci ku sehingga kau tak ingin berteman dengan ku? Atau kau hanya ingin orang- orang membencimu agar tak ada orang yang merasa kehilangan mu saat kau harus pergi dari dunia ini?"

**_Deg_**

Hati Sehun mencelos dengan mata yang membelalak kaget, bagaimana bisa Yura membaca isi hatinya? Gadis yang bahkan baru ditemuinya kemarin? Dan entah kenapa Sehun merasakan kehangatan saat menatap kedalam manik mata gadis itu?

"Aku memang bukan siapa- siapa untuk mu atau bahkan aku terlalu kurang ngajar karena terlalu masuk kedalam kehidupan mu seperti yang kau bilang tadi, dan aku minta maaf karena aku selalu mengganggu mu, tapi... bisakah kau membuka dirimu padaku mulai sekarang? Aku tau ini permintaan yang bodoh, tapi... bisakah kita... berteman?"

Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar penuturan Yura "Untuk apa berteman dengan orang sekarat seperti ku!"

"Kalau kau memang tak ingin berteman dengan ku setidaknya anggaplah aku ada!" sentak Yura, airmatanya sudah mengalir, entah mengapa tapi dia menangis.

Sehun menoleh kearah Yura dengan tatapan pedih "Kau belum menjadi siapa- siapa ku Yura dan sekarang kau sudah menangis, aku tak ingin membuat lebih banyak orang meneteskan airmatanya untukku, aku tak ingin melihat orang- orang terluka karena ku, lagi pula apa yang kau harapkan dari ku?"

Yura membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari Sehun, bahkan nadanya terdengar lembut, ternyata ini... inilah diri Sehun yang sebenarnya, yang selama ini Sehun sembunyikan dibalik wajah dinginnya "Aku.. aku tak mengharap kan apapun"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Yura membuang mukanya "Tidak ada alasan khusus! Aku hanya... aku hanya ingin berteman!"

Sehun menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas pelan, jujur dari pertama kali menatap mata Yura pun dia sudah bisa menemukan kehangatan didalam sana, dan mungkin... dia bisa sedikit membuka dirinya untuk Yura.

Ya..

Mungkin..

"Terima kasih" ujar Sehun membuat Yura menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan bingung dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun tersenyum dihadapan orang lain selain ibunya "Karena kau sudah menolong ku sebagai seorang teman, maka aku mengucapkan terima kasih" lanjut Sehun masih dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Yura kembali meneteskan setetes liqiud bening dari pelupuk matanya, entah kenapa dia sangat bahagia sekarang, dia menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum kepadanya dengan pandangan berbinar "Boleh.. kah?" lirihnya.

Sehun terkekeh "Kau cengeng!"

Yura hanya tersenyum menatap Sehun dan menghambur memeluk lelaki dihadapannya ini, satu kenyataan yang Yura ketahui sekarang.. dia mencintai Sehun. Cinta pertamanya. Ya..

..Sehun.

* * *

Yura sedang mengupas buah apel yang baru saja diantarkan oleh paman Lee, semalaman dia menginap dirumah sakit, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang mencarinya karena orang tuanya sedang ada di London, dan Yura juga sudah menelpon ayahnya bahwa dirinya sedang berada dirumah sakit untuk menjaga temannya yang sedang sakit dan ayahnya hanya menyuruhnya untuk tetap memikirkan kesehatannya dan jangan sampai lupa diri.

Meski orang sibuk, ayah dan ibu Yura merupakan orang yang hangat dan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk Yura. Hal itu membuat Yura memiliki pribadi yang hangat dan peka terhadap perasaan orang lain meski kadang kala Yura memiliki sifat yang kekanakan.

"Eungh.." sebuah lenguhan dari Sehun membuat Yura tersenyum.

"Pagi" sapa Yura saat Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Yura.

Sehun tersenyum "Pagi"

"Ini.. aku baru saja mengupas apel untuk mu, habis ini kau harus minum obat ya, aku sudah menebus obat mu" ujar Yura sambil membantu Sehun duduk.

Sehun menerima apel yang diberikan Yura "Bagaimana dengan biayanya? Bukankah obat itu sangat mahal?"

Yura nyengir "Kau tenang saja, aku yang menanggung semuanya"

Sehun menghentikkan acara makan apelnya "Yura.. aku.. hanya beban untuk mu, aku tak mau membebani semua orang lagi.."

"Siapa yang bilang kau itu beban? Malah aku untung dong! Dapat pahala, yakan?"

Sehun menghela nafas "Kau ini.. hah.."

"Jangan siksa dirimu lagi Hun, selama masih ada harapan, apa ruginya berusaha?"

"Bagaimana kalau harapan itu sudah tidak ada?"

"Kalau harapan itu sudah tidak ada, berarti kau sudah berhenti berharap..." ujar Yura membuat Sehun tertegun "Kalau kau memang tak ingin membuat orang disekitar mu menangis seharusnya kau jangan membuat mereka menangis dengan menyerah pada kehidupan, kalau memang pada akhirnya kau tetap harus pergi, setidaknya kau tidak akan pergi sebagai pecundang karena kau sudah berusaha. Bukankah hidup itu perjuangan? Maka berjuang lah!" dan lagi, Sehun terhenyak mendengar perkataan Yura, gadis ini... terlalu istimewa "Lagi pula semua orang pasti mati, dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya menjalankan hidup mu sebahagia dan seberguna mungkin, karena kita tak punya jaminan untuk hidup selamanya..."

Sehun hanya bisa diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, gadis polos yang ada dihadapannya ini benar- benar membuatnya lemah tak berdaya. Manik coklatnya yang indah, seperti memancarkan ketulusan dan memberikan semangat hidup untuk Sehun. Sehun tak bisa dan tak ingin mengelak lagi, kalau..

...dirinya sudah benar- benar jatuh dalam pesona gadis itu.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai siang, matahari sudah menempati singgasananya di langit sana, menerangi setiap orang yang beraktifitas di kota Seoul siang ini. Yura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang data untuk meminta alamat rumah Sehun.

Dia hanya ingin menjemput ibu Sehun sesuai dengan permintaan lelaki itu. Sudah dua hari Sehun di rawat di rumah sakit dan dia sama sekali belum memberi tahu ibunya, Sehun khawatir kalau ibunya akan mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan dan akan membahayakan ibunya sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, sore harinya dia mendatangi rumah Sehun diantar paman Lee seperti biasa. Saat sampai di depan rumah Sehun, Yura mengernyit heran, rumah ini terlalu sepi, bahkan seperti tidak ada penghuninya.

Rasa penasaran Yura terjawab saat dirinya bertanya pada tetangga Sehun yang terlihat melintas di depannya. Hatinya mencelos, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun? Tanpa di perintah olehnya, airmatanya kembali turun. Dia menangis.. mengingat penderitaan Sehun yang begitu berat.

* * *

Yura memutar kenop pintu ruang rawat Sehun pelan, tangan kanannya menyeret sebuah koper besar yang berisi baju- baju Sehun. Sehun sedang tertidur dan Yura sama sekali tak berniat untuk membangunkan lelaki itu. Dia hanya belum siap menerima kepedihan yang akan terpancar dari mata Sehun nantinya.

"Yura"

**_Prang_**

Yura tersentak kaget saat Sehun tiba- tiba memanggilnya membuat gelas yang sedang dipegangnya terlepas dan jatuh kelantai hingga pecah. Yura menatap nanar pecahan gelas itu dan mencoba memungutinya dengan tangan bergetar, tapi naas, tangannya malah tertusuk pecahan gelas tersebut hingga berdarah.

Sehun yang sedikit panik melihat darah yang mengalir dari jari telunjuk Yura segera turun dari ranjangnya dan memasukan jari terlunjuk Yura kedalam mulutnya. Yura terperangah melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang begitu diluar dugaannya, apa Sehun sebegitu khawatirnya dengan dirinya?

Lama Yura memandang Sehun sebelum tersadar dari lamunannya dan menarik jari telunjuknya dari mulut Sehun.

"Apa yang... kau...?"

Sehun menunduk menyadari kebodohannya "Reflek" ujar Sehun pendek dan segera kembali ke ranjangnya.

Yura hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan berjalan kearah wastafel untuk mencuci jarinya yang berdarah dengan ringisan pelan menahan perih. Setelahnya dia memanggil suster dan menyuruh suster itu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya tadi.

Setelah semuanya rapih, suster tadi keluar dari ruangan inap Sehun, meninggalkan kedua orang yang saling terlarut dalam fikiran masing- masing hingga menimbulkan kesunyian yang melanda ruangan yang diliputi aura kecanggungan karena kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan kesunyian ataupun aura kecanggungan yang menguar diantara kedua insan yang berbeda gender tersebut. Mereka hanya asyik dalam dunia masing- masing tanpa peduli dengan kecanggungan disekitar mereka.

Seolah terhanyut dalam fantasi- fantasi yang mereka buat sendiri, mereka hanya saling duduk diam dengan nafas yang berhembus teratur ditemani suara jam dinding yang terus menjerit kalau waktu terus berjalan dan mereka telah membuang- buang waktu yang berharga dengan terlarut dalam kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Yura terus memainkan ujung baju nya gugup, dia terus berdoa dalam hati agar Sehun tidak membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Demi apapun dia tak ingin itu terjadi karena sungguh, dia sangat benci jika harus menyampaikan takdir Sehun yang sudah terlanjur digoreskan Tuhan untuk dilalui lelaki itu dalam sisa- sisa hidupnya yang entah berakhir kapan.

Yura menatap keluar jendela rawat inap Sehun, langit sedang menangis dengan derah. Sangat kontras dengan hatinya yang terus berteriak pilu. Awan kelam kelabu yang menjadi latar belakang rintikan air suci yang menetes dari langit atas perintah Tuhan itu sangat senada dengan hatinya yang merana.

"Apa hujan sangat indah?" interupsi suara berat dibelakangnya membuat detakan daging keras berpembuluh yang bersarang didada kiri Yura bergejolak, nafasnya tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya, sepertinya Tuhan tak mengabulkan permohonannya kali ini.

"Y-Yah.." dengan kegugupan dan nada yang penuh ketakutan, Yura menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun menyenderkan bahunya pada senderan tempat tidur pesakitan yang di tempatinya "Banyak yang bilang hujan itu adalah bentuk metabolisme kesedihan dari sekian banyak manusia dibumi atas kepergihan satu jiwa manusia untuk kembali kesisi Tuhan... bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yura menghela nafas "Menurutku... itu adalah tangisan sang langit saat satu jiwa harus kembali ke langit, meninggalkan dunia ...mungkin? Entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan.." Yura terkekeh pelan diakhir kalimat.

"Yah.. intinya sama sajalah. Tapi, jika menurut mu begitu, siapa yang mereka tangisi sekarang?"

**_Deg_**

Yura merutuki dirinya, merasa salah dengan ucapannya yang ambigu, pikirannya kacau "E- Entahlah..." gugupnya "Tapi, bukankah hujan itu anugrah?" Sehun menoleh menatap Yura "Banyak yang menantikan jutaan rintik air itu turun kebumi untuk menyuburkan tanah- ladang mereka, banyak yang menengadah menatap keatas langit sambil tersenyum saat sang hujan turun, seolah ikut menyatu dengan hujan, banyak yang berterima kasih pada hujan karena telah menyembunyikan airmata yang mengalir bagi mereka yang berjalan di bawah naungannya sambil terisak pilu... benarkan?" lanjut Yura.

Sehun tersenyum "Yah... tapi jika hujan memang berlambang kesedihan, menurutmu jiwa siapa yang telah kembali kelangit sekarang?"

Yura menutup matanya, mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya lalu menolehkan iris coklatnya pada Sehun, menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan pilu "Haruskah ku jawab?"

"Tentu"

"Bagaimana jika jawaban ku akan menyakiti sebuah hati manusia?" Sehun terlihat berfikir, mencoba menerka apa maksud terselubung dari jawaban ambigu yang dilontarkan Yura "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau yang telah kembali kelangit adalah... ibumu?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget dengan dada yang bergerumuh, wajahnya pucat pasi, dunianya serasa berhenti berputar diiringi dengan nafasnya yang seolah tercekat "Apa yang...?"

Yura menunduk "Maaf"

Sehun menarik paksa selang infus di tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Yura lalu mencengkram erat kedua bahu gadis itu "Jelaskan padaku!" desis nya tajam, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak membentak gadis dihadapannya.

Yura menatap Sehun takut- takut "Ibumu... dia panik saat kau tidak pulang kerumah dua hari yang lalu, dia mencari mu dengan perasaan kalut hingga tak menyadari kalau... kalau..."

"Kalau..?" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar.

"Kalau... sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang kearahnya dan... aku... hisk" Yura tak sanggup lagi, dia menghentikan kalimatnya diiring sebuah isakan yang lolos dari bibir plum mungil miliknya.

Sementara Sehun sudah duduk bersimpuh dilantai yang dingin, mencengkram surai coklatnya yang sudah mulai rontok, tak dihiraukannya cairan merah kental yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya hingga menetes mengotori lantai "Ibu..." lirihnya sebelum dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri disahuti teriakan panik Yura yang memanggil namanya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

* * *

Yura menatap pedih Sehun yang sedang bersimpuh dihadapan sebuah nisan bertulisan 'Oh Young Ae' yang tak lain adalah ibunya. Diusapnya pelan nisan ibunda tercintanya yang telah terbaring tenang di alam sana, dalam kehangatan pangkuan Ilahi di surga.

Bahu Sehun bergetar hebat, tapi tak ada satu tetes pun airmatanya yang menetes. Lelaki itu hanya terus berusaha tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang pucat. Mencoba mengikhlaskan kepergian ibunda tercintanya.

"Aku senang bu, kau telah pergi.." lirih Sehun membuat Yura menatapnya kaget "..aku senang karena dengan begitu kau tak perlu lagi menetes kan air mata sucimu untuk ku... aku bahagia karena kau tak perlu merasakan sakitnya kehilangan diriku..." lanjut nya membuat Yura mengerti, hati Sehun terlalu lembut hingga lelaki ini tak menginginkan orang yang disayanginya menangisinya, sedih karenanya, tanpa sadar, Yura meneteskan airmatanya, dibalik wajah dingin dan sifat acuhnya, Sehun begitu mencintai orang- orang disekitarnya.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau kau akan tenang dalam pangkuan Tuhan dalam surganya, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan membalas semua perjuanganmu untukku, hidupmu yang pernah kau pertaruhkan agar aku bisa melihat dunia, keringatmu yang menetes derah saat berjuang untuk mempertahankan aku hidup, senyum penenangmu kala aku merasa sedih, dan airmata yang kau teteskan untuk ku saat aku mengerang menderita... semua pengorbanan mu yang takkan bisa kubalas bahkan sampai aku mati, aku harap Tuhan membalasnya. Kau adalah ibu yang paling luar biasa yang pernah aku miliki, aku mencintai mu sampai akhir hayat ku.. selamat tinggal.. ibu" ucap Sehun masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang tetap terlihat tampan.

Yura membekap mulutnya sendiri, air matanya telah membanjiri pipi mulusnya sejak tadi, betapa kuat dan tegarnya Sehun saat menghadapi semua ini, disaat semua kesedihan dan penderitaannya, dia masih bisa mematrikan sebuah senyuman menawan, Yura melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sehun dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan lelaki itu lalu mengusap punggunya pelan "Hun- ah.." lirih Yura dengan suara serak habis menangis.

**_Grep_**

Yura membelalakan matanya kaget, Sehun memeluknya erat, membuat mereka berdua jatuh terduduk ditanah pemakaman yang berumput hijau segar ini "Tolong..." lirih Sehun membuat Yura mengernyit "Tolong yakinkan aku kalau Tuhan menyayangi ku sehingga Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang bermakna ini, tolong yakinkan hatiku untuk tetap tegar.. tolong.. Yura.." lanjut Sehun membuat Yura tertegun, dia kembali menangis dan memeluk Sehun erat, mengusap pundak lebar Sehun lembut.

"Aku bersamamu Hun- ah.. hisk" lirih Yura diiring dengan turunnya hujan yang membasahi kedua insan yang masih saling berpelukkan dengan kekalutan yang melanda hati masing- masing.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kepergian ibu Sehun, sudah seminggu ini juga Yura dan Sehun selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti bermain dipantai, jalan- jalan di taman hiburan, membacakan cerita untuk anak- anak kecil ditaman, makan siang bersama di sebuah cafe, atau minum kopi hangat saat malam hari di kedai kopi langganan mereka.

Dan semua itu sudah terekam indah dalam kamera kesayangan Yura, ada beberapa juga yang berhasil ditanggkap oleh kamera iPhonenya, tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan, Yura benar- benar tak ingin sedikitpun melewatkan semua moment- moment berharga yang di laluinya bersama Sehun.

Sekarang ini Yura tengah menyantap bekal buatannya di kelas bersama Sehun. Setelah kepergian ibunya, Yura lah yang menggantikan posisi ibunya untuk merawat Sehun, dan sudah jadi kebiasaan Yura untuk membuatkan bekal untuk Sehun setiap harinya.

* * *

"Kenapa melihat ku terus?" interupsi Sehun membuat Yura terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa- apa.."

Sehun tersenyum pelan lalu mengusak surai Yura "Hari ini aku ingin pulang kerumah ku ya, sudah lama aku tak kesana..."

"Silahkan Tuan Oh, itu hak mu.." Yura terkekeh yang di balas tatapan jengkel Sehun.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu Nona Kim"

Yura menatap Sehun hangat, dia benar- benar bahagia sekarang hingga tanpa sadar dirinya menangis "Kenapa kau menangis?" heran Sehun saat mendapati gadis itu meneteskan airmatanya.

Yura menggeleng "Aku hanya senang kau sudah mau membuka dirimu padaku.."

"Bukankah sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia..."

Sehun tersenyum, dapat dia pastikan sekarang kalau Yura sudah mendapatkan tempat yang istimewa di hatinya "Kau cengeng Yura!"

"Biar saja!"

* * *

Sehun sedang berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan music dari iPod miliknya, iPod pemberian ayahnya sewaktu ayahnya masih hidup. Yah... Sehun memang telah banyak kehilangan semua orang yang di sayanginya.

Sesekali mulutnya bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalir dari headphone besarnya itu. Sehun berhenti di trotoar menunggu lampu tanda pejalan kaki diperbolehkan menyebrang menyala. Dan tiba- tiba handphone yang ada disakunya bergetar.

"Halo?" ujar Sehun setelah mengangkat telefon yang ternyata dari Yura.

_"__Kau dimana Sehun- ah?"_

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat lampu pejalan kaki menyala hijau "Aku sedang menyebrang, kenapa?"

_"__Tidak.. aku kira kau sudah sampai rumah"_

"Nanti kalau sud-"

**_Ckitt_**

**_Brak!_**

Yura yang mendengar sebuah benturan keras seiring dengan terputusnya omongan Sehun membuatnya panik "Halo? Sehun, halo? Sehun! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Hei Tuan Oh?!" panik Yura.

_"__Halo? Apa anda kerabat dari lelaki ini?"_ sahut sebuah suara lembut dari sebrang telefon membuat jantung Yura berdetak kencang.

"Y- Ya.. benar, apa yang.. terjadi?" tanya Yura dengan nafas putus- putus.

_"__Lelaki ini baru saja kecelakaan.."_ dan seketika, Yura merasakan kalau dunianya berhenti berputar.

* * *

Yura berlari dengan tergesa menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang luas itu dengan terburu. Matanya mengedar mencari letak ruang UGD yang menjadi prioritas utama nya dan mendesah lega saat menemukan ruangan itu.

Yura mengigit jarinya gelisah, hampir satu jam dia menunggu di depan ruang UGD dengan perasaan kalut, berharap akan ada seseorang yang keluar dari ruangan itu untuk memberitahunya perihal keadaan Sehun.

Yura tidak mengerti semua perasaan nya mengenai Sehun. Secara kerabat, dia tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya, Yura juga bukan pacar Sehun, tapi.. kenapa dia harus segelisah ini? Mendengar Sehun kecelakaan dan mengingat penyakitnya membuat Yura khawatir lelaki itu tak bisa bertahan. Sungguh... Yura benar- benar merasakan perasaan kalut yang luar biasa.

**_Ceklek_**

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka menampakan seorang berjas putih yang gagah dan juga tampan, Yura mendekati dokter tampan itu dengan tatapan sendu, berharap dalam hati kalau jawaban yang diinginkan Yura lah yang akan dokter itu sampaikan. Tapi.. melihat wajah sang dokter yang sendu membuat hati Yura ragu akan jawaban yang diinginkannya..

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok?"

Dokter itu menatap Yura sebentar "Kau kerabatnya?"

Yura mengangguk cepat "Aku satu- satunya kerabatnya yang tersisa"

"Tuan Oh belum siuman, saya perkirakan dia akan mengalami koma beberapa hari, mengingat keadaannya yang lemah, saya benar- benar bersyukur kalau dia masih bernafas, karena melihat keadaannya tadi saya sempat ragu kalau Tuan Oh akan bertahan, tapi syukurlah dia bisa bertahan walau sekarang mengalami koma.."

Yura bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya melemas "Kira- kira kapan dia akan sadar dok?"

"Maaf, untuk yang itu, saya tak bisa memprediksinya.."

"Baik, terimakasih dok.." dokter itu hanya mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan Yura.

* * *

Yura duduk di sebelah ranjang yang di tiduri Sehun, yah.. lelaki itu kembali terbaring di atas ranjang pesakitan itu, namun.. kini lebih parah.. lebih menyakitkan.. melihat tubuh lelaki itu di hubungkan oleh alat- alat medis yang dapat membantunya menunjang kehidupan selama dirinya terhanyut dalam tidur sementaranya yang entah sampai kapan.

Yura menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.. dingin.. hatinya mencelos, bisakah? Bisakah Tuhan memberikan sedikit keringanan dalam kehidupan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini? Setidaknya berikanlah dia setitik kebahagian di sisa akhir hidupnya.

Yura mencengkram dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit, airmatanya sudah berdesak- desakan ingin mengalir derah dari pelupuk mata yang dilapisi bulu mata lentik itu. Perasaannya yang begitu meluap- luap melebur menjadi satu kesatuan yang menimbulkan beberapa emosi ambigu di dalam hatinya yang mulai rapuh.. dan.. usang..

Entah sejak kapan Yura menjadi sosok perempuan yang suka menangis seperti ini, tapi.. salah kan saja Sehun! Salah kan lelaki itu yang tiba- tiba masuk kedalam kehidupannya -atau lebih tepatnya Yura yang mencoba masuk kedalam kehidupan Sehun- dan merubah segalanya! Merubah semua warna dalam hidupnya yang tadinya penuh dengan warna- warna cerah dengan memberikan beberapa warna baru yang... kelam...

Tapi.. entah mengapa.. Yura bahagia bertemu dan mengenal lelaki ini, lelaki yang begitu lembut dan mementingkan orang lain, lelaki yang sudah mengambil hatinya tanpa persetujuan darinya, lelaki yang dengan seenaknya memasuki ruang hatinya dan mengusai tempat itu.. tempat istimewa yang terletak di relung hatinya yang paling dalam.. paling sulit dijangkau.. paling.. suci..

"Aku tak mengerti perasaan ku sendiri Hun.. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku? Hisk.." isak Yura dengan genggaman yang semakin erat pada jari- jemari Sehun.

* * *

"Yura! Sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk! Kau kemana saja?" teriak Yooeun saat melihat Yura masuk kedalam kelas sendirian, tanpa Sehun.

Yura tersenyum "Aku.. ada urusan keluarga" dusta Yura, dia tak mungkin menceritakan kalau dirinya merawat Sehun dirumah sakit karena dia yakin kalau Sehun tak akan menyukai hal itu.

Yooeun mengangguk "Dimana Sehun? Biasanya dia bersama mu?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin dia sedang berlibur dengan keluarganya.." perih, sungguh perih saat Yura mengatakan hal itu, keluarga? Yura menertawakan dirinya sendiri atas kata- katanya barusan mengingat Sehun yang sebatang kara.

"Ohh aku mengerti, kalau begitu hari ini aku duduk dengan mu ya?" pinta Yooeun.

"Hei! Hei! Lebih aku saja yang duduk dengan mu Yura- ya?" selak sebuah suara sebelum Yura menjawab permintaan Yooeun.

Yooeun menoleh keasal sumber suara "Apa- apaan kau Kris! Dasar naga jelek!" kesal Yooeun.

"Sudahlah.." potong Yura "..kalian akan tetap duduk bersama, biar aku duduk sendiri saja!"

Yooeun tampak menatap Yura sebal "Yaa.. baiklah!" ujarnya, sementara Kris hanya menekuk wajahnya tanda dia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Yura.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali duduk bersamanya.." batin Kris.

* * *

Yura menatap malas guru Song yang sedang mengajar bahasa mandarin di depan kelasnya, dia bosan, biasanya jika seperti ini dia akan meminjam PSP milik Sehun dan memainkannya, tapi.. anak itu sedang sakit dan tak bisa masuk sekolah sekarang.

Menghelas nafas... hanya itulah yang bisa Yura lakukan sekarang. Yura menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan cukup keras keatas meja, entah kenapa jika mengingat Sehun, Yura selalu merasakan kalau airmatanya ingin mengalir, hatinya selalu terasa pedih mengingat kehidupan kelam yang dijalani lelaki itu.

Yura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jam dinding yang terpajang didepan kelasnya, dia hanya berharap kalau pelajaran ini cepat berakhir dan bel tanda pulang cepat berbunyi.

* * *

**_Ceklek_**

Yura membelalakan matanya kaget saat dia membuka pintu ruang inap Sehun dan mendapati lelaki itu telah siuman, Sehun menoleh kearah Yura dengan tatapan datar, sementara Yura sudah tak bisa menahan airmatanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Hun- ah.." lirih Yura, sedetik kemudian, Yura sudah berhambur memeluk Sehun "Syukurlah.. syukurlah kau baik- baik saja.. syukurlah kau sudah sadar Hun.. hisk.." isak Yura.

Sehun menatap Yura bingung sebelum melepas pelan pelukan Yura ditubuhnya "Kau.. siapa?"

**_Deg_**

* * *

Yura menatap dokter tampan dihadapannya yang waktu itu merawat Sehun saat Sehun masuk UGD dengan tatapan sendu.

"Saya benar- benar minta maaf Yura- sshi, tapi ini semua jauh diluar perkiraan saya, berdasarkan hasil _scanner_ ini, dapat dilihat benturan di kepala Sehun akibat kecelakaan kemarin sangat keras sehingga menyebabkan Sehun... hilang ingatan"

"Ap- bagaimana bisa dok?" lirih Yura.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, benturan di kepala Sehun terlalu keras dan merusak salah satu syaraf ingatan Sehun sehingga membuatnya mengalami amnesia"

"Apa dia bisa mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?"

"Pasti bisa.. namun semuanya butuh proses.. dan proses itulah yang tidak bisa saya prediksikan sampai kapan berlangsung, saya harap anda dapat lebih bersabar dan menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas Yura- sshi.." dokter itu menghela nafas "..dan mungkin akan sedikit sulit mengingat Sehun mengidap kanker otak.."

* * *

Yura sedang mengupas apel di samping Sehun yang masih menatap gadis itu dalam diam, beribu pertanyaan terngiang dikepalanya.

"Ini.. aku sudah mengupasnya untuk mu.." ujar Yura dengan senyum hangat sembari menyodorkan buah apel yang sudah dikupasnya.

Sehun menatap apel itu sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Yura "Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku.. menyukai apel yang dikupas?"

Yura tersentak, matanya memanas, namun sebisa mungkin Yura menahan aliran air yang hendak keluar itu "Tentu saja aku tau.." sahut Yura berusaha gembira.

Sehun menghela nafas "Apa kau benar- benar.. mengenalku?"

Yura menunduk "Yah.."

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua tentang kehidupan ku?"

Yura menutup matanya pelan dan membukanya kembali "Nama mu Oh Sehun, kau akrab di panggil Sehun, kau adalah murid tahun kedua di Hannyoung High School, kau tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah sederhana di daerah Apgujeong**- **dong.."

"Apakah hanya sendiri? Apa aku tak mempunyai keluarga?"

Yura menunduk dalam, airmatanya hampir saja mengalir "Kau.. maaf.. aku.."

"Baiklah aku mengerti" potong Sehun cepat, tatapannya berubah sendu "Aku memang tak punya keluarga ya..."

Yura menangis menatap Sehun, dia sudah tak bisa membendung lagi airmatanya, entah apa yang akan terjadi kali ini, tapi dia berharap semua penderitaan Sehun segera berakhir.

"Yura" ujar Sehun tiba- tiba membuat Yura menatapnya penuh harap "Apa kau.. tau siapa dia?"

Bagaikan diangkat tinggi keatas dan dihempaskan begitu saja, tubuh Yura melemas "Memangnya.. kenapa?"

"Entahlah.. aku melupakan semua ingatan ku.. tapi hanya satu nama itu saja yang ku ingat, Yura, Yura, Yura, siapa dia?"

Yura tersenyum miris tanpa niatan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun _"Yura itu aku.."_ lirihnya membatin.

* * *

Yura sedang menatap keluar jendela kelasnya sambil sesekali menghela nafas berat, ini sudah seminggu semenjak Sehun kecelakaan, tapi lelaki itu masih belum bisa mengingat apapun, hanya penyakit kanker otaknya saja yang sudah dia ketahui.

Yura berdebat dengan batinnya sendiri, sakit Sehun semakin parah, setiap kali dirinya mencoba mengingat sesuatu, kepalanya akan terasa berdenyut sakit dan pengaruh kankernya itu menambah intensitas sakit yang di terimanya, membuat lelaki itu kerap kali menetes kan airmatanya menahan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

Bahkan dokter Jung, dokter pribadi yang merawat Sehun sudah menyerah dan mengatakan kalau harapan agar Sehun mengingat semuanya semakin sedikit, tapi tidak untuk Yura, dia terus berusaha mengembalikan ingatan lelaki itu bagaimana pun caranya!

Yura mengeluarkan iPhonenya dari saku jas sekolahnya lalu memasang earphone ditelinganya, dan menyetel lagu dari iPhonenya. Yura menjelajah isi iPhone miliknya dengan membuka galeri foto, melihat- lihat fotonya bersama Sehun saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selepas kepergian ibu Sehun, banyak juga foto Sehun yang Yura ambil diam- diam, dan tanpa sadar Yura tersenyum manis, dia merasa seperti bernostalgia.

Tunggu!

Nostalgia?

Yura terperanjat dari duduknya dengan menegakkan bahunya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Mengapa tidak terpikirkan sejak dulu? Yura menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, dengan kegigihan dan tekad yang kuat, Yura meyakinkan keputusannya.

"Semoga berhasil" dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada iPhone miliknya.

* * *

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar pintu itu diketuk pelan "Masuk" titahnya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang suster yang membawakan senampan makanan bersama obat yang harus diminumnya "Tuan, sekarang saat nya makan karena Tuan harus minum obat setelah ini.."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak lapar.." ujar Sehun dingin.

"Tapi Tuan harus makan Tuan.."

"Aku bilang aku tak lapar!" bentaknya.

"Tuan, setelah ini Tuan harus minum obat, maka dari itu Tuan harus mak-"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya" ucapan suster itu terpotong oleh seorang gadis cantik di belakangnya,Yura.

Suster itu mengangguk "Baiklah, saya permisi"

Setelah suster itu keluar, Yura mendekat kearah Sehun "Ayo makan." Sahutnya yang langsung diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Kau kemana saja tiga hari ini?" tanya Sehun membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

Yura menyuapkan sesuap bubur ke mulut Sehun "Banyak tugas sekolah"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan mereka makan dalam diam hingga bubur dalam mangkuk itu habis "Ayo, kau harus minum obatmu"

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengurusi orang sekarat seperti ku?"

Yura menoleh kearah Sehun "Tidak.." Yura tersenyum "Karena aku ikhlas melakukannya.."

"Apa kau kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak.. aku membantu mu karena kau teman ku.."

**_Deg_**

Sehun merasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, nafasnya menggebu- gebu, kepala berdenyut sakit yang rasanya amat menyakitkan.

.

.

_"__Aku tak bilang aku kasihan padamu, aku menolong karena kau temanku dan aku tak ingin kau sakit, hanya itu"_

_"__Aku tak bilang kau menganggap ku teman, aku bilang 'kau temanku' yang berarti aku yang menganggap mu teman, soal kau menganggapku atau tidak aku sudah tau, jangankan menganggap ku teman, mengganggap ku ada saja kau tak pernah.."_

_"__Tidak ada alasan khusus! Aku hanya... aku hanya ingin berteman!"_

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu bermunculan dikepalanya bagaikan foto hitam putih, kenangan– kenangan masa lalu yang begitu indah dan juga ...menyakitkan. Sehun menjambak rambutnya yang mulai menipis karena terus rontok dengan begitu kuat, kepalanya benar- benar sakit sekarang, bahkan cairan merah kental itu sudah terlihat mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Argghhh!" erang Sehun pilu membuat Yura yang sedang menyiapkan obat tersentak dan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Yu- Yura.. akuhh-.." lirih Sehun menyebut nama Yura yang mulai masuk kedalam ingatannya.

**_Bruk_**

"YA! Sehun!" teriak Yura panik saat Sehun pingsan tepat didepan matanya.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya dok?" serbu Yura begitu melihat dokter Jung keluar dari ruang inap Sehun.

"Kondisinya semakin parah Yura, aku khawatir dia tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai lusa, meskipun dia mulai mengingat masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit, tapi kurasa itu hanya memperburuk keadaannya.."

Yura menunduk "Lu- Lu.. sa?" tatih Yura sementara dokter Jung hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan dan berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu.

Yura mematung ditempat, matanya memanas, buliran air bening berdesakan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya "Secepat itukah.. Tuhan..? Hisk.. Sehun- ah.."

Yura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang inap Sehun dengan gerakan pelan, takut membangunkan lelaki itu. Yura mendekat kearah ranjang Sehun dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat dan meletakkannya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Sehun.

Airmata masih mengalir membasahi wajah mulusnya, Yura memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menelusupkan jemari lentik nan mungilnya diantara jari- jari kekar milik Sehun.

"Aku.. mencintamu.. hisk"

* * *

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat dirasa cahaya matahari mulai menelusup masuk melalui sela- sela jendela kamar inapnya, mengintip masuk kedalam dan menyapa retina matanya. Sehun melakukan beberapa pergerekan kecil untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, iris kelamnya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan berhenti pada sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang ada di atas meja nakas samping sempat tidurnya.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya pelan dengan menyenderkan punggunya pada kepala ranjang dan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil buku tersebut. Sehun menatap bingung buku yang bersampulkan coklat polos tanpa keterangan apapun yang menjelaskan buku apa itu dan siapa pemiliknya.

**_Srak_**—

Halaman pertama Sehun buka, menampilkan fotonya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Dipojok kanan bawah foto tersebut terdepat keterangan seperti tanggal foto itu diambil dan suasana yang sedang terjadi.

Sehun kembali membalik halaman buku-yang ternyata sebuah album foto itu-menuju halaman berikutnya. Terpampang lah dirinya yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang pesakitan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang dia ketahui bernama Yura sedang tersenyum pedih disampingnya.

Sehun terus membalik halaman demi halaman album foto tersebut, di setiap foto yang diambil terdapat keterangan seperti tanggal dan juga suasana yang sedang terjadi.

**_Deg_**

Tangan Sehun berhenti pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan wajahnya dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum manis, kali ini, tidak ada keterangan tanggal dan suasana yang terjadi pada foto itu, keterangan yang tertera hanya menyebutkan "Sehun dan ibunya, Oh Young Ae"

Sehun kembali memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, ibu, ibu, ibu, Oh Young Ae, ibunya.. cairan merah kental mulai mengalir dari hidung Sehun membuat kepalanya tambah berdenyut sakit, namun sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan rasa sakit yang melandanya.

.

.

_"__Ah Hun, kau sud- astaga, kenapa seragam mu banyak darahnya nak?"_

_"__Apa kau sudah meminum obat mu sayang?"_

_"__Belum bu, obat ku masih banyak, nanti kalau sudah habis aku akan memberitahu ibu"_

_"__Ibu tak mau kehilangan mu..."_

.

.

Sekelebat memori kembali terputar didalam kepalanya, membuat kepalanya terasa semakin sakit dan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya semakin deras, Sehun mengambil tissue dan menyeka darahnya dengan tissue itu, dia mencoba membalik halaman album itu lagi dengan tangan bergetar.

Lagi.

Kenangan- kenangan itu kembali memenuhi isi kepalanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan darah yang mengalir semakin banyak, bahkan tissue yang Sehun gunakan sudah berwarna merah karena banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari hidung Sehun, tapi sebisa mungkin, Sehun tetap bertahan dan berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

Sehun terus membolik- balik album tersebut, dan seketika memorinya terpanggil, potongan- potongan ingatannya kembali menyatu dalam otaknya, dengan mata sayu dan nafas terengah, Sehun mulai mengingat semuanya perlahan.

Ya! Dia ingat..

—Saat pertama kali dirinya masuk sekolah dan Yura menawarkan meminjakan buku padanya..

.

.

_"__Eumm.. kau ingin berbagi buku dengan ku Sehun- sshi?"_

_"__Diam"_

.

.

—Saat istirahat, Yura menanyakan dirinya yang tak pernah menjawab ucapannya dan bersikap dingin..

.

.

_"__Apa... aku mengganggu?"_

_"__Sangat"_

.

.

—Saat dirinya ditolong oleh Yura..

.

.

_ "__Apa... y-yang.. ahk.. k-kau.. la... kukan.."_

_"__Diamlah dan biarkan aku membantu mu Sehun- sshi"_

.

.

—Saat Sehun meyakinkan dirinya untuk mempercayai Yura..

.

.

_"__Kenapa kau menolong ku? Jika kau menolong ku hanya karena kasihan melihat ku maka aku takkan berterima kasih karena aku sudah muak dengan segala macam 'kasihan' yang selama ini ku dapatkan!"_

_"__Kalau kau memang tak ingin berteman dengan ku setidaknya anggaplah aku ada!"_

_"__Yura.. aku.. hanya beban untuk mu, aku tak mau membebani semua orang lagi.."_

_"__Siapa yang bilang kau itu beban? Malah aku untung dong! Dapat pahala, yakan?"_

_"__Lagi pula semua orang pasti mati, dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya menjalankan hidup mu sebahagia dan seberguna mungkin, karena kita tak punya jaminan untuk hidup selamanya..."_

.

.

—Saat Sehun kehilangan ibunya dan Yura yang menemaninya...

.

.

_"__Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau yang telah kembali kelangit adalah... ibumu?"_

_"__Aku bersamamu Hun- ah.. hisk"_

.

.

—Saat Yura menangis dan mengatakan kalau dia bahagia karena dirinya sudah mau menerima Yura..

.

.

_"__Aku hanya senang kau sudah mau membuka dirimu padaku.."_

_"__Kau cengeng!"_

.

.

Sehun ingat!

Dia ingat semuanya.. Ibunya..

Yura- nya..

Dia.. ingat!

Dengan segera, Sehun membersihkan darah yang mengotori wajahnya itu dan mengambil sebuah pena dari laci meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, dia membalikan halaman paling belakang album itu dengan tangan bergetar dan mata yang sayu, kepalanya benar- benar terasa sakit dan membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menyumpal hidung nya dengan tissue karena darahnya yang terus mengalir. Dia mulai menuliskan beberapa kata diatas kertas kosong itu dengan airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir derah.

* * *

Sehun dan Yura sedang berada disebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan sebuah danau didepan mereka. Setelah memohon dengan susah payah pada dokter Jung, akhirnya Sehun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit yang menyesakkan itu.

Yura bersandar pada sebuah pohon rindang sementara Sehun bersandar pada bahunya, mereka terdiam dalam kesunyian, menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup sepoi, menerbangkan beberapa helai surai mereka, dan mengusap lembut pipi mulus keduanya.

"Yura.." panggil Sehun memecah kesunyian diantara mereka yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Yura "Ini.." Sehun mengangkat sebuah album bersampul coklat yang sengaja dibuat Yura "..terima kasih.."

Mata Yura memanas, ingin sekali dia menangis, namun sekali lagi.. dia menahan isakan itu agar tak lolos dari bibir mungilnya, dia tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Sehun "Kau.. sudah mengingat semuanya? Aku tak percaya itu akan berhasil.." ujar Yura mencoba riang.

Sehun tersenyum "Kau tau.." terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut Sehun "..aku amat bersyukur dengan hidup ku yang begitu berharga dan unik.." Sehun menutup matanya pelan "..mungkin bagi semua orang yang ada di dunia ini hidup ku begitu menyakitkan, tervonis mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, kehilangan ibuku, kecelakaan, dan yang terakhir amnesia.. sebelum akhirnya aku kembali mendapatkan ingatan ku lagi.. berkat mu.." Yura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakkan yang siap lolos kapan saja saat mendengar ucapan Sehun "..tapi tidak untukku.. bagiku, kehidupan yang kujalani adalah kehidupan paling sempurna dan paling indah yang mungkin tak dimiliki oleh orang lain.. Tuhan begitu sayang padaku, dia membuatku selalu bersyukur disetiap detik hembusan nafas ku, disetiap detik yang kulalui dalam hidupku, memperlihatkan pada mataku matahari yang terbit dengan indah dari ufuk timur dan menenggelamkan nya kembali di ufuk barat saat sore menjelang.. sungguh indah, kau tau?"

"Yah.." lirih Yura, dirinya sudah tak sanggup berkata- kata lagi.

Sehun tersenyum "Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.. karena walaupun keadaan ku yang sekarat dan sebatang kara, Tuhan masih mengirim kan seseorang untuk menemaniku di sisa- sisa hidup ku yang berharga ini.. seperti, dirimu.. Yura"

Diam, Yura hanya bisa diam, bibirnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata, bahkan satu huruf pun Yura merasa tak sanggup.

"Aku.. tak ingin hidup ku yang berharga ini.. berakhir.. begitu saja.. Yura"

Cukup! Tolong hentikan! Yura sudah tak sanggup mendengarnya!

"Bisakah.. bisakah aku menikmati matahari terbit esok hari Yura? Akan kah Tuhan memberiku waktu sedikit lebih lama? Akan kah..?" Sehun terkekeh pelan mengingat ucapan bodohnya "..aku terlalu banyak berharap ya.. tapi kau bilang tidak ada salahnya kan berharap? Dan aku mengharapkan itu Yura, meski pun itu tak mungkin.."

Yura mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia tak suka ini! Dia benci mendengar kata- kata yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun barusan.

"Yura.." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Ya?"

Sehun tersenyum seraya menghela nafas, angin semakin lembut memanjakan kedua insan itu "Terima kasih.."

**_Deg_**

Tanpa diperintah, airmata itu lolos dari pelupuk mata Yura, Yura sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya "Tolong bernyanyilah untukku.." pinta Yura lirih "..dan jangan berhenti sebelum aku memintanya.."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah.."

.

.

.

_Perasaan yang terus tumbuh siang dan malam.._

_Harapan ku yang melimpah.. meski aku tau itu hanya sekedar harapan.._

_Senyum indah mu menghangatkan ku,_

_Dalam kesepian dan kesendirian hidupku yang kelam_

_Andaikan bisa kuputar waktu.. ingin ku kuputar waktu saat kau menatap hanya padaku dan menghentikan waktu di saat itu.._

_Andaikan Tuhan memberikan ku satu permintaan seumur hidup yang akan Dia kabulkan.. aku akan meminta agar kau selalu disisiku.._

_Sayang.._

_Ini terlalu berharga dan menyakitkan.._

_Tangis ku mengucur derah, hati ku meringis pilu.._

_Tak pernah terbayang akan ada kata "Selamat Tinggal" dalam kisah kita.._

_Aku yang terlampau egois tak pernah membayangkan kemungkinan apapun yang bisa memisahkan kita.._

_Oh baby.. I love you.. (oh sayang.. aku mencintai mu..)_

_So much indeed, I rather die then to see you cry.. (sangat dalam, aku lebih baik mati daripada melihat mu menangis..)_

_Please smile, I dont wanna see you cry.. (tolong tersenyum, aku tak ingin melihat mu menangis..)_

_You ask me to sing you a lullaby.. (kau meminta ku untuk menyanyikan mu sebuah lullaby..)_

_This will be a farewell.. (ini akan menjadi perpisahan..)_

_Oh baby.. I love you.. (oh sayang.. aku mencintai mu..)_

_From the deepest of my heart.. oh.. (dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.. oh..)_

.

.

.

Nyanyian itu berhenti seiring dengan terhentinya deru nafas hangat yang menerpa kulit leher Yura, Yura merasakan dadanya sesak "Hei, kenapa berhenti? Aku belum menyuruh mu berhenti bodoh!" lirih Yura pilu, dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Oh ayolah Sehun, kau sudah berjanji bukan? Kau akan berhenti jika aku meminta mu berhenti, dan aku belum meminta mu berhenti, mengapa kau berhenti?" Yura memindahkan kepala Sehun yang terkulai lemah itu keatas pangkuannya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertidur? Aku tak menyuruh mu tidur bodoh! Ayo bangun!" ujarnya sambil menepuk pipi Sehun yang sudah mulai mendingin itu lembut, hati Yura mencelos, dia tau kalau Sehun tak mungkin bisa menjawabnya lagi.

"Yak! Sehun! Bangun! Menyanyilah lagi! Aku masih ingin mendengar mu bernyanyi! Buka mata mu Sehun! Jawab aku! Yak! Kenapa kau hanya diam? Bangun Sehun.. bernyanyilah untukku.. kau tak boleh tidur Sehun, tak boleh.. hisk.. ini bahkan baru satu hari Hun, kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Aku mencintai mu Hun.. hisk.. demi Tuhan.. aku mencintai mu.. hisk.. Oh Sehun!" isak Yura pilu.

Hujan turun membasahi bumi, mengantarkan satu jiwa yang telah pergi dalam damai. Yura masih terisak pilu sambil memeluk jasad dingin Sehun, menumpahkan semua airmata yang dia punya untuk menangisi lelaki yang dia cintai

"Itu lagu yang indah Hun.. meski kau belum menyelesaikannya.." lirih Yura, yah.. lagu yang di nyanyikan Sehun barusan adalah lagu favoritnya mulai sekarang walaupun lagu itu tak pernah selesai, karena separuh dari lirik lagu itu terbawa oleh lelaki dalam rengkuhannya ini.

"Aku mencintai mu.. hisk.." lirih Yura di bawah naungan hujan yang sangat kontras dengan hatinya yang sedang menangis.

* * *

**EPILOG**

_-10 tahun kemudian-_

_._

_._

_._

**_Yura P.O.V_**

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kematian Sehun, banyak yang sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, akupun sudah bisa menjalan kan hidupku kembali walaupun sebelumnya aku sempat terpuruk karena kematiannya. Saat ini aku sedang berada dikamar ku sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Hujan.

Yah.. hujan yang selalu mengingatkan ku pada Sehun, orang yang menjadi cinta pertama ku, orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku, orang yang mendapatkan tempat teristimewa dalam hatiku, orang yang mengajarkan aku untuk selalu mensyukuri hidup sepahit apapun itu. Aku bersumpah aku akan mencintainya sampai akhir hayat ku, walau raga ku akan dimiliki oleh orang lain nantinya, tapi tidak dengan hati ku.. karena itu sudah hak paten Sehun.

Sehun.. aku merindukan mu, sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu.. apa kau bahagia disana? Apa kau bertemu ibumu disana? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan sakit lagi disana? Tanpa sadar, airmata ku menetes, selalu begini jika aku mengingatnya, sosoknya yang begitu berharga dan sangat berarti bagiku, sosok yang begitu menenangkan dan juga menentramkan hatiku dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku mengambil sebuah album bersampul coklat yang berada di laci meja ku, album yang dulu ku berikan pada Sehun saat dirinya amnesia. Dan tak disangka, ide gila ku mampu membuatnya mengingat semuanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ku.

**_Srak_**—

Ku buka perlahan halaman album itu, terasa bernostalgia dengan masa lalu, berbagai macam kenangan hitam putih terputar kias dalam otakku, membuat ku tersenyum hangat saat menatap foto- foto kenangan yang sengaja kuabadikan dalam kamera ku.

Dan aku bersyukur karena itu, sebab hingga saat ini, semua kenangan dan moment berharga itu terus tersimpan rapih dalam sebuah buku berkertas keras yang kubuat dengan tangan ku sendiri, album pertama ku.. yang menyimpan kenanganku yang paling beharga.. paling bersejarah dalam hidup ku.

**_Ceklek _**

Kutolehkan kepala ku saat ku dengar pintu kamar ku terbuka pelan, dan mendapati dua orang sosok yang kini sangat berarti bagi ku membuat ku tersenyum senang.

"Baekhyun.." panggil ku pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Eomma.. eomma, ayo cepat! Appa mengajak kita makan dilual! Cepat eomma!"

Kuberikan senyum termanis ku pada malaikat kecil ku yang bernama Baekhyun "Benarkah?" ujar ku senang seraya menatap seseorang yang sedang di gandeng anakku, seorang lelaki dengan postur tinggi dan rambut pirangnya, suami ku.

Suami ku tersenyum lembut pada ku "Tentu saja! Mumpung aku sedang _free_.."

Aku tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, suami ku tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang ramping ku "Ayo.." ajaknya.

"Appa, eomma, cepat yaa.. Baek akan menunggu di mobil!" teriak Baekhyun senang sebelum melangkahkan kaki kecil nya dengan cepat keluar dari kamar.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, kau tak mau membuat Baek menunggu bukan?" tanya suami ku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ku.

Aku tersenyum, ku lepaskan pelan pelukannya di pinggang ku membuatnya menatap ku bingung, masih dengan senyum terbaik ku, ku genggam erat tangannya "Terima kasih.. Kris"

Kris, teman semasa SMA ku, suami tercinta ku "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan.."

Kris tertawa "Bukankah sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Yang penting aku mengatakannya.. terima kasih.."

Masih tertawa, Kris menarik ujung hidung ku pelan "Dasar! Tapi tak perlu berterima kasih, lagi pula itu kewajiban ku"

Aku mengangguk "Aku.. mencintai mu.."

**_Cup_**

"Aku juga mencintai mu.." jawab Kris tegas seraya mengecup ujung hidung ku pelan membuat ku tertawa.

**_Brak_**

"Appa! Eomma! Kenapa lama cekali cih?! Baek kan bocan menunggu cendilian di mobil! Jadi tidak cih? Huh!"

Kulihat Baekhyun yang merenggut dan membuka pintu kamar kami dengan kasar, membuat ku dan Kris saling berpandangan sebelum tertawa renyah. Kris melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun, menggendongnya.

"Aigoo.. jagoan appa bosan? Baik, baik ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Kris semangat dan melangkah keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengikuti mereka.

Aku tersenyum pasti menatap punggung Kris yang telah hilang di balik pintu, dengan langkah pelan aku menyusul mereka berdua masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir ku.

Aku bahagia sekarang Sehun- ah, aku bahagia dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang, meski bukan dengan mu, tapi aku percaya kalau bukan maksud takdir untuk memisahkan kita, takdir hanya menundanya dan membuat ku bahagia terlebih dulu bersama Kris sebelum bahagia bersama mu nanti.

Dan walaupun aku sudah mempunyai sosok Kris dan juga Baekhyun yang sangat aku sayangi sekarang, kau tetap kusimpan rapih dalam lubuk hati ku yang paling dalam, di tempat yang paling istimewa, kau abadi di dalam hati ku Sehun- ah meski kau telah tiada, aku bersumpah akan itu.

Ini doa ku Sehun- ah, karena aku telah bahagia, ku harap kau bahagia juga disana, semoga kau tidak pernah merasakan sakit lagi disana, semoga apa yang belum kau capai selama kau hidup bisa kau capai disana, kau akan selalu ku kenang sebagai cinta pertama ku yang paling indah dan juga menyedihkan.

Hahaha, apakah terlalu melankolis? Ya sudah lah, akupun tak perduli, aku hanya ingin kau tau satu hal, bahwa..

Aku mencintai mu Oh Sehun.. selamanya.

**_End Yura P.O.V._**

* * *

Selepas kepergian Yura dari dalam kamarnya, angin dari jendela yang lupa di tutup meniupkan lembaran album foto yang tergeletak di atas meja hingga halaman paling belakang album tersebut..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Halo Yura!_

_Ini aku Sehun._

_Teman sebangku mu yang dingin dan menyebalkan._

_Yura.._

_Aku tidak tau harus memulai darimana,_

_Tapi.. aku bersyukur karena Tuhan mengirimkan aku seorang malaikat sepertimu yang siap menolong dan merawat ku kapan saja.._

_Yang dengan sabarnya selalu mengurusi orang sekarat seperti ku.._

_Yang selalu tersenyum untuk menumbuhkan semangat hidupku.._

_Yang selalu merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya.._

_Maafkan aku yang bodoh karena selalu bersikap dingin pada mu.._

_Maafkan aku yang sempat melupakan mu.._

_Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkan mu.._

_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membahagiakan mu.._

_Maafkan aku yang harus meninggalkan mu.._

_Yura.._

_Aku tau aku bukanlah manusia sempurna yang bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan disisa nafas pendek ku ini kalau.._

_Aku mencintai mu. _

_Bahkan sangat mencintai mu._

_Kau adalah gadis paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui_

_Kau adalah gadis paling hebat yang pernah mengisi relung hatiku_

_Kau adalah kebahagiaan ku_

_Kumohon jangan menangisi kepergian ku nanti_

_Karena aku tak ingin kau menetes kan airmata mu untuk ku lagi_

_Airmata mu terlalu berharga hanya untuk menangisi orang sekarat seperti ku _

_Yura.._

_Kau harus selalu ingat, walau raga ku sudah tak bisa bersamamu, tapi jiwaku akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu, dan percayalah, jika saatnya sudah tiba, kita akan bertemu lagi.. dalam ruang waktu yang berbeda, di dunia yang berbeda.._

_Sampai saatnya tiba, kumohon bersabarlah karena aku selalu menunggumu.._

_Jangan pernah menyerah dengan hidup mu Yura, karena hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk kau sia- siakan begitu saja.._

_Yura.._

_Terima kasih telah menerangi hidupku yang gelap_

_Terima kasih telah memberiku harapan_

_Terima kasih untuk waktu mu yang kau sisihkan untuk ku_

_Terima kasih telah membuat sisa hidupku menjadi berharga_

_Aku mencintamu selamanya.._

_Selamat tinggal._

_Yura.._

_-Oh Sehun- _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fiuhhhh~~~ selesai juga, gimana gimana? ada yang suka sama FF ini atau ngga? mohon maaf ya jika masih banyak typo dan juga ide cerita yang terlalu mainstream, maklum Silver masih baru dan masih amatir. ohiya, mohon maaf lahir batin juga ya ceman- ceman semua, mumpung lebaran, takutakut kalau Silver pernah punya salah sama salah satu dari kalian- kalian yang baca FF Silver mwhehe.**

**eum.. minta RnR nya boleh ya? Silver sangat menghargai review kalian dalam bentuk apapun /termasuk kritik, saran atau bahkan hinaan/ jadi yang punya unek- unek tentang FF ini, silahkan muntahkan/? di kotak review, hehe. oya yang mau berteman sama Silver, bisa follow twitter silver di ****_ bwcwexowolf_**** , Silver bakalan follback kalo mensen, karena kalo ngga mensen kan Silver gatau kalian ke ngefollow Silver, okedeh, sekian dulu yaa, paypay dan terima kasihhh~~~~~~^^,**


End file.
